


Waiting

by zistysfosgerald



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Gift, gullible, prompt: waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura has been waiting for a while, and Carmilla thinks she's gullible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

Carmilla tapped her fingers on her desk as she listened to Laura rant and rave about how she was waiting for this special calculator. She had ordered it exactly two weeks ago, and she still hadn't gotten it. This freaked Laura out, but there was no way she wasn't going to let her roommate know that. Carmilla would never let her live it down. 

"Will you shut up about the calculator? You know what, I can't take it -- here's your stupid calculator!" Carmilla snapped as she handed the calculator to Laura. 

"You had it this whole week?" Laura gasped as she grabbed it.

"Yeah. Now will you be quiet about it?"


End file.
